


nine

by BuiltUpWithCatsAndTeaToMatch



Series: soulbound [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Gen, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Sensei | All For One is Midoriya Hisashi, izuku is named after all for ones brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24639301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuiltUpWithCatsAndTeaToMatch/pseuds/BuiltUpWithCatsAndTeaToMatch
Summary: Xerneas has seen many over the years.
Relationships: First One For All User & Sensei | All For One, Midoriya Izuku & Yagi Toshinori | All Might
Series: soulbound [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781524
Comments: 5
Kudos: 111





	nine

When the first of them flooded the streets, Xerneas remembers being taken.

They watched their original owner fall to the hands of the man with the several Pokémon, feeling the horror and guilt, staring at that bloody body sprawled over the pavement. 

Then, the man had come forth, throwing a crackling Zapdos their way.

They’d swung back, preparing to go down fighting, when something else had hit them, and they were falling back, blue light enveloping. 

They still mourn their original to this day.

* * *

They’d stayed neutral the entire time the man, _All For One_ , owned them. No matter how much they were attacked, they stood neutral, refusing to obey the person who’d slaughtered their original.

The man gave up after a while, and dragged them to a dingy hallway. They stayed asleep in their red ball the entire time, though they could hear footsteps and walking. They always heard what went on outside.

A door creaks open. “You poor thing, you’ve gotten so thin. You’re still not eating?”

Something softer, _human_ , moves across the pavement, slow and grading. It stays silent.

”Isn’t it about time you gave up?”

The person speaks, “I refuse to be manipulated by you.”

They listen intently. Who is this? Maybe they could escape together.

All For One clicks his tongue. “So disappointing, well...”

”I have a gift for you, because you’re so dear to me.”

Xerneas wonders if they’ve been moved to show, because the person inhales sharply.

”No.”

“Too late, I have a Pokemon for you.”

”Stop it!”

“And now, I’ll rewrite the reality in which you refuse to yield to me!”

Something else. Banging. Something clatters loudly to the floor. They think there might’ve been a scuffle, but they can’t tell.

They hope the person wasn’t injured too much.

* * *

They don’t know how long they lie in their ball, but the person talks to them from time to time. A low, hushed voice, hoarse, but kind all the same.

They’re so sad all the time. Xerneas wishes they could help them.

Finally, they say it.

”I think I’ll let you out now. Are you okay with that?”

_Yes! Yes I am okay with that!_

As if the person could sense their excitement, they release them. The world floods white, and suddenly they’re back.

The blink open to a dark, dusty place. No wonder they were so sad all the time, this place is desolate. It smells of dried blood and dust, cold and hard. 

Their horns brush the top of the ceiling as they turn, spinning slowly.

Their eyes fall upon the person they’ve been with for God knows how long.

Its a boy. Scrawny, with white hair tumbling over their eyes. They bare resemblance to All For One, but they’re different. There’s emotion to them, love and affection. 

He wields no other Pokemon that Xerneas can see. They remember hearing once from one of his stories that their old one had died.

It made them sad.

”You’re _tall_ “ He says, eyes wide.

They would smile if they could. 

”Could you hear me, when I talked to you?” He asks.

Xerneas nods, clear and strong.

He blinks at them. “Oh.”

Then, they bow.

Legs crossed over, head bowed. A clear sign, a sign in which they never showed anyone other than their original owner.

Because they know that now, _this_ is their boy.

_Forgive me, my friend._

_But I will see you soon._

A cold, thin hand sprawls softly against their forehead.

Xerneas accepts it.

* * *

Together, they’d fought side by side. His name was _Izuku_. A nice name, they’d say.

Then, someone else had entered, with a Pokemon by their side already.

” _I won’t let my brother take you again_ ” He told them. “ _I know it’s hard, but I have to give you up, to pass you onto to a new successor, so even if I’m gone, we can still fight together hand in hand._ ”

They’d fought, because _no, they weren’t leaving him_. But, in the end, it had been his wish, and they’d succumbed to it.

They didn’t bow to the next successor until they proved it, which is a strategy they’d always used, but worked nonetheless.

Then, that person had passed them on too. And again. And again.

They got used to it, but it didn’t mean they weren’t picky about their successors. They were all very solid, though, they found. 

Then, they’d met a woman with a Braviary named Nana Shimura. They liked her, and they fought well together.

Then there was a boy. A boy with no Pokemon of his own, still fighting to be a _Symbol of Peace_ as he called it.

Toshinori Yagi. A fine name for a golden boy.

They decided they liked him after a while, and they fought hard and strong for the longest time.

Then, All For One had thrown him a terrible blow with his Yveltal, and it had brought on a terrible mess. 

Xerneas felt immense guilt for it, watching him continue to tear himself to the bone.

At night, as they lie awake, they can’t help but apologize to everyone. To their original owner, to Izuku, to all their others, to Daijoro, to Nana.

And especially to Toshinori.

Still, there wasn’t anything they could do. So, they kept fighting.

* * *

They’d found it quite annoying when that green-haired fool had latched himself onto his leg. Still, they couldn’t help but find it incredibly _stupid_ when Toshinori had tried to push him off to his death.

They’re glad he didn’t, but they felt anxious, watching the steam slide off his body. _Shit_.

They boy was in tears as he asked if, even without a Pokémon of his own, if he could become a hero.

Xerneas felt a little soft after that, but not enough to affect them much.

Xerneas expected their owner to respond with something motivational, but then the time limit was up, and they reared from the almost splitting scream that boy let out.

”Quiet down” Toshinori waved him off, and the boy obediently quieted.

Then, he sighed. “No, I don’t believe you can be a hero without a Pokemon.”

_What?_

”Just, go be a police officer or something, kid. They work just as good.”

Then, he’d thrown Xerneas back into their Poké Ball, and promptly left.

They’d been irritated the entire time in their ball, wishing they could pop out and stomp on him because, whether they liked it or not, that heartbroken look on that fanboy’s face was haunting them. Something about it was just irking.

But, there’d been a fight. A lot of yelling and explosions. It seemed like that weird-looking slime thing had come back with a vengeance.

They listened to it from inside. Listening to the yelling and then the sharp intake of breath.

They were shouting now about some kid being foolish and dangerous. Huh.

Then, there was a grunt, and white was flooding their vision. They were flying out into the battle. Oh, guess it’s time to fight.

It was easy to beat. A single Moonbeam and the weird sludge Pokemon human thing was in cuffs.

Or, as much as cuffs could restrain it.

Anyways, they’d rescued a spiky-haired young man with crimson eyes and a Quilava. The other green haired boy was there too, but they were swamped by reporters with flashy cameras quickly, and Xerneas only got a glimpse at the young boy being scolded by other heroes.

But, to their surprise, Toshinori sighed as they left.

”You know, Xerneas” He says, titling his head.

They perk their ears, listening intently.

”I think that boy would make a suitable successor.”

Xerneas jolts. Of course, they’d been talking about a successor for a long time, but they didn’t think _that_ would be the choice.

”Hes got enough drive. Yeah, he’ll need lots of training, but the U.A. Entrance Test is in ten months. I think that’s enough time, don’t you think?”

Xerneas nods softly.

”What was his name again? Ah-“

They feel sorrow build in their chest like everytime they’re passed on. They know it’s always willing, and they’re willing too, but they can’t help but miss their previous every single time.

”Izuku Midoriya? Yeah, that’s it.”

They jolt up, tall and stiff. 

_Izuku?_

* * *

The boy had sobbed when Toshinori came to him with the idea, and worked diligently.

Worked so hard, in fact, that he’d overdone it, and overworked himself. Xerneas could admire such a drive, but also knew he’d drive himself into a rut if it wasn’t helped.

Xerneas did find themselves admiring the boy. Even if he was so small they had to practically lay down to be eye level with him, still, it did help that they could see a part of the old Izuku within him.

It wasn’t always, seeing as Izuku Midoriya wore his emotions on his sleeve, but they could see it.

It was the determination in his eyes, the strong jaws, the will to his spirit, forever unbreakable.

After ten months had passed, and they were officially passed on, they did something they hadn’t done before.

They leaned down into an almost bow, and slowly, softly, rested their chin on the boys forehead.

Moon shimmered across their Active form, full of light and wonder as they stood.

The message was clear.

_I accept you as mine,_

_**Izuku Midoriya.** _

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this is written badly. Is this written badly? Oh, well. I’ll just improve on the next one


End file.
